Fool's Gold
by ParanoidButterfly
Summary: This is the first fic I've put online, so if it's a little messed up, SORRY! Anyway... Continues right after the book... Jonas finds his way to the new world, or does he?


Disclaimer: Jonas, Fiona, Asher, Gabe, The Giver and the rest of the characters are not mine, but you probably already knew that :-P  
  
I have wrote some fics before, but this is the first one I've put on the site, so if it seems really messed up, SORRY!!! :-P  
  
Fool's Gold   
  
*Behind him, across vast distances of space and time, from the place he had left, he thought he heard music too. But perhaps it was only an echo.*  
  
Jonas landed at the bottom of the hill. The baby whimpered against his chest. He looked around at the small village. Cottages lined the streets paved of stone. The soft light from the post loomed over the street, lighting it in just the right way to make the snow sparkle underneath it.   
  
A snowflake landed on Jonas' eyelash. For the first time in his life, Jonas smiled. He smiled in a way he never had before. His smile was filled with pure happiness, with pure joy. It was a feeling that not every person gets to feel. It was the feeling of knowing that, finally, after all the time you've spent on your dream, it has finally come true.   
  
Gabe started to move around. When Jonas looked down, he realized that Gabe was smiling, too.   
  
The music began to get louder and louder. A group of people turned a corner in the street.   
  
"Hark the Harold Angels Sing,  
'Glory to the Newborn King!'  
Peace on Earth and mercy mild,   
God and sinners reconciled.   
Joyful all ye nations rise,  
Join the triumph of the skies,  
With angelic host proclaim,  
Christ is born in Bethlehem,  
Hark the Harold Angels Sing,  
'Glory to the Newborn King!"  
  
The people approached Jonas. The woman in the group looked at him. She smiled and said "We've been waiting, Jonas."  
  
Jonas knew the voice from somewhere and he looked at the woman again. "Mom?"  
  
She smiled. "That's right, Jonas."  
  
"But... but... how?" Jonas looked around at the others. They were all there - Mother, Father, Lily, Asher, Fiona, Rosemary, and The Giver.  
  
The Giver approached Jonas and placed his hand on Jonas' shoulder. The warmth and strength of it weighed down on Jonas' body. The Giver nodded and spoke to Jonas.  
  
"This was what you wanted. To have change, to have choice, to have freedom. Well, that's what you have done, Jonas. We are all free now."  
  
Jonas looked around at all the people. He smiled at them and they continued to sing Christmas Carols until the moon was fully out.   
  
Jonas waved to his friends, and followed his family into the small cottage at the end of the block. Christmas lights blinked and twinkled around it. The wreath on the door swayed as they pushed it open.   
  
Jonas gathered on the couch with his family and read "The Night Before Christmas" while they all drank hot coca. When they were finished, they all hugged and kissed before they headed off to bed.  
  
Everyone had their own room - even Gabe. Their rooms were small, yet cozy. Jonas' was right next to the living room. As he laid in his bed, Jonas watched the lights of the Christmas tree change colors. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was the Angel, shining, perfect in all ways, atop of the Christmas tree.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Jonas was awakened to another new sense - smell. He smelled cookies baking and eggs being fried. He smelled toast being cooked and ham being prepared. He loved the smells, he loved the colors, he loved the music. Jonas loved everything about this new life.   
  
Jonas climbed out of his bed. He slipped on a pair of red slippers, a color he had learned to love over the last year. He headed out the door.  
  
Mother, Father, and Lily stood around the Christmas Tree. Lily was opening presents while Mother and Father watched and smiled. An old couple sat on the couch next to them. Jonas had never seen them before, but he knew who they were.   
  
"Grandma! Grandpa! Hi!" he yelled, throwing his arms around them. They hugged him back as they told him how much they loved him.  
  
"Jonas! Jonas! Come open your presents!" Lily yelled from the tree.   
  
Jonas smiled and ran over next to Lily. She handed him a present and he ripped the paper off of it.   
  
Jonas looked down at what was inside. Though he had never seen one before, he knew exactly what it was.   
  
"A CD player! Thanks, Mom! Thanks, Dad!"  
  
His parents smiled and Jonas went on unwrapping his gifts.   
  
A Playstation 2, Playstation games, CDs, books...   
  
Jonas finished unwrapping all the presents he saw and he ran over to his parents. He hugged them and kissed them and told them how much he loved them.   
  
"We love you, too," they said, hugging him back.   
  
He hugged Lily and his grandparents, and Gabe. Then he handed them each a present of their own.   
  
After everyone had opened their presents, the family sat down for dinner. After dinner, Asher and Fiona came over and Jonas played with his old friends in this great new world.   
  
The moon was coming out again as Jonas sat down at the kitchen table. His parents were sitting there together talking.   
  
"Mom, Dad, I hate to interrupt you, but I have something to say."  
  
"Yes, Jonas?" his mother replies.   
  
"I just wanted to tell you that this has been the best day of my life."  
  
His parents looked at each other and smiled. "And it's only beginning Jonas," his father added.   
  
Mother gazed over at Father. "Should we give it to him now?"  
  
"Give me what?" Jonas asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes, I think we should."  
  
Jonas' parents reached below their chairs into a bag. They pulled out a book and handed to Jonas.   
  
Jonas examined the book carefully. "The Giver," he read aloud.   
  
"That's right, Jonas. It's your book, our book," his mother answered back.   
  
Jonas opened the book and began to read.   
  
*It was almost December, and Jonas was beginning to be frightened. No. Wrong word, Jonas thought-*  
  
"Plane! Plane!"  
  
"What?" Jonas mumbled. He opened his drowsy eyes and stared over to his left. Gabe sat there on the ground, pointing to the planes flying overhead.  
  
"It was all a dream," Jonas said quietly under his breath.   
  
"Plane! Plane!" Gabe yelled, increasing volume with every scream.  
  
"Shh! Gabe, be quiet, they might hear!"  
  
The little baby turned over to Jonas. His eyes looked sad, as if Jonas had just insulted him in some strange way.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Gabe. Don't worry, they won't hear."  
  
Jonas turned his head to the planes and stared at their dangerous beauty.   
  
"That's right, Gabe. Don't worry, 'cos one day, we're going to be free. We will survive this. One day, Gabe, we're going to know what love is."  
  
Gabe smiled, and at this, so did Jonas. Then they both turned their heads back up to the clouds and stared at the endless journey of the sky.   
  
  
Hope u enjoyed it! Maybe I'll write a sequel, but I doubt it... this is kinda a stand alone... but I have wrote other fics and maybe I'll put them on the site... so just click my name whenever u feel like it! :-P  
  
Please review this! Thanx!   
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


End file.
